The great christmas gift
by moonbird
Summary: Based on the 2003 show; A special guest decides to give Splinter a very special christmas present, all though, that present may also be four five other people, whom all ends up, having a very unique exsperience that christmas night.


_AN; Based on the 2003 show... this is kind of important to know of that shows continuity._ _Takes place some-where after season 3. _

* * *

It was the night of December th24, the night before Christmas day.. Christmas evening.

Out-side it was cold, snow and wind was every-where, and down in the sewers. It was also cold, some pipes were even frozen to ice, and certain turtles couldn't go to far away without being frozen to ice.

Thankfully, their lair was actually warm, as a prober home should be, there was even a living fire that was burning.

The cristmas spirited seemed to have gotten to them all, a sort of calm Christmas spirit as Michelangelo laid flat on his stomach in front of the fire-place, reading his favourite comic, Raphael and Leonardo sitting in the couch watching.. strangely enough not an action movie or even a martial arts flick, but a cosy heart warming Christmas special, the kind of thing that Raphael would despite was it any other time of the year.

Donatello looked like he was almost giggling away as he put his last touches on what looked like a little Christmas carousel for decorations, a little thing he had tingled with for Christmas, and joyfully so. He would always be happy just to be allowed to be with his small projects without being disturbed.

Splinter though, had retrieved for the hour, to his own private room, simply to clear his mind and trying to meditate, send out some Christmas thoughts and be ready for the upcoming day where they would have guests.

A single candle was lithe in front of him and then small flame burned bright, and behind that flame.. was a picture. The one single picture that splinter had, that he had managed to steal so long ago as he had first mutated.. those first days as he had been so confused and had naturally sought out his masters old and now empty home.

Apparently no one had wanted any-thing in the home, and Splinter had been left to assume that he was free to take what was in it, who else would all those things have gone to? Who had been left? The weapons, artefacts and the one picture. "Happy Christmas." Splinter whispered still with closed eyes. "Master Yoshi."

Some-thing moved in the air, sailing above him.

Splinter blinked as he opened his eyes and then looked up, right up above where true enough, some-thing was flying.. and looking at him at that. "Sir Utron." Splinter blinked surprised. "I'm honoured." He bowed his head at the strange little alien. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"You." The utron answered.

Splinter blinked.

"I was merely on a short visit back to earth, I remembered this holliday, and even… missed it." The Utron confessed. "So I wanted to come on a short visit, back to this planet, and the other Utrons agreed, we should pay those a visit whom gave so much to protect us, so we could return home." The alien told as it bowed its head towards Splinter. "Never will we be able to express how greatful we are."

"It's good to know that no sacrifices went without reason." Splinter returned, then caught a glimpse of the picture, of Yoshi, with a much younger and a much more ordinary rat on his shoulder, and Splinter exhaled heavily.

The Utron looked at the picture, then at Splinter, with a slight frown on his face, as if he was very thoughtful. "Splinter, it is remarkable how close you still hold your dead Master." The utron told as it flew over Splinters head. "After all these years, you still speak of him as was it yesterday and he is still a part of your life, such loyalty is not some-thing we are used to here on earth." It commented.

"You mean among humans?" Splinter asked as he sat with closed eyes. "For humans the world is so big and all theirs to own every day, and they can move on to the next stage of life after a certain period of time, they'll still carry their lose within yet go on. But you cannot confuse me with a human." He told. "All though I may talk like them now, walk like them, even very nearly life like a human, I am not, and never will be, for I am a rat." Splinter stated as he finally opened his eyes and looked forward. "A rat no bigger than you would be able to carry it as well, to whom the only thing that mattered was his next meal and his next sleeping spot. That is until he was picked up by a stranger that adopted him, and that stranger that took care of him so well, feeded him and gave him constant shelter, the two only things that mattered beforehand was a given, and that other thing, his master, became the rats entire world. A world larger than any little rat could ever imagine, and the rat would do every-thing to protect this comfy new world that was him given. Any-thing to honour it." Splinter turned so he could look at the utron. "In many ways, I am still just a lost pet, missing his owner, and I can never stop being that, for I am a pet rat, not any-thing else."

"Loyalty is a trait worth admiring in such animals, in fact, it's a trait worth envying." The Utron commented. "In many ways, I guess such creatures are worth more than us who prides ourselves so very much on our supposed superior intelligence, which makes us arrogant and over confident, forgetting such simple values as loyalty and love all together." He told. "But Splinter you are doing yourself a disservice, maybe a part of you is a lost pet, but then you are also a father, a nin-jutsu master, a protector, a sensei, an art admire, an hero to the Utrons and a hero every-where else, some-wher even a legend. Splinter San, you are much more than a rat."

"All that which you say, is some-thing I became, a rat is what I was and always will be." Splinter. "But thank you none the less." He told in a slight smile.

The Utron looked at the picture of Yoshi again. "You couldn't even speak while Hamato Yoshi was still alive, you have never spoken a word to him." He commented.

"I have not." Splinter admitted in a shake of his head. "But it matters not."

"What if you could? What would you say to him?" The Utron asked.

"I must admit, I've asked myself that question a few times." Splinter admitted. "What would I ask? If I could know.. Then I realised there's nothing more I need to know than what I all-ready do know, nothing to ask only, I would like to tell him thank you, for giving me such a chance, for giving me a home and some-thing else than a rats life, to let me experience what it means to be a part of a family. I don't believe he ever knew, that I the little rat could feel like that, and what it meant."

"Would you like to tell him?" the Utron asked.

Splinter lifted his head and blinked at the Utron. "How would that even be possible?" he asked.

"You got the gift we gave you?" The Utron asked and Splinter nodded picking it down from the shelf reaching it towards the utron, the big blue glowing ball, when Splinter looked into it, he could see his Master Yoshi walking about, as was it a little film from the past, some-times it even made Splinter feel like Yoshi was right there, and that could make the lost pet rat feel at home again, for how-ever long.

"We Utrons have actually been able to open time windows for quite some time, and time travel is possible though illegal, few even dares to do it, and when a person do, they are not allowed to interfere with any-thing, as well will they automatically return to their own time in a few hours, that's a safe conduct installed in all utron time windows."

Splinter frowned. "That's all very fascinating, but I do not understand."

"It's Christmas, we Utrons wanted to send you a gift for all your hard work, and a apologies to our continues intrusion in your life. But we couldn't come up with any-thing you or your sons could possible want." The Utron told in a sigh. "Except for the chance to send you back in time, to when Yoshi was still alive, and allow you a few hours in his company, is that some-thing we can even offer?" he asked.

Splinters eyes widened by the probosal as he looked wide-eyed at the Utron. "I.. I.." Splinter blinked. "How could any-one ever turn down such an offer?" Splinter asked as a tear appeared in his eyes. "To see some-one long gone, just for a last time, to ask.. to tell.. when you never had to chance to even do so before." He asked.

The Utron smiled. "When would you like to leave?" he asked.

"How long would I be gone?" Splinter asked. "And to when would you send me?"

"You would be gone a few hours, same time period as you spend in that other time." The Utron told. "And I thought perhaps, the last Christmas Hamato Yoshi ever spend, before his untimely demise, he spend alone in his dojo, only in company with his pet rat, perhaps you would like to lighten up that last Christmas?" he asked. "Make it some-thing special?"

"I.. I would very much like that." Splinter told as he wiped away a tear. "Please, let me go inform my sons, then I shall straighten up as good as I can and I will be ready to leave." He told.

The utron nodded. "Of cause." He told. "Take your time to prepare yourself Splinter san, it would be a big day for you and Master Yoshi."

* * *

"Say what." Michelangelo exclaimed. "Go see your Master Yoshi?" he asked.

"That is what I said, this Utron came with a Christmas gift, meant for me and my master." Splinter told gesturing at the floating alien.

"Time travel." Donatello breathed. "I mean sure why not, we've tried so many other crazy thins by now, alternative dimensions, space… magic dragons. Yeah why not?" he asked.

"I'm very happy for you master Splinter." Leonardo told. "It sure is a great gift, thank you Utron." He bowed for the alien. "to grant my master such an opportunity."

"The pleasure is all ours." The utron assured. "It's the least we can do." He told. "Splinter san, are you ready?"

Splinter straightened out his kimono, it was the best one he had, the one he used for special occasions and were not even patched up like the rest, he ran a paw through his fur which looked thick and soft, clean and trimmed. As it always did, Splinter always took great care of his hygiene, especially after April had introduced better shampos to him than the old soaps, would Splinters fur look so soft and clean, every single day, like the rest of him.

"You look great master." Leonardo assured.

"As great as a giant talking rat ever will." Michelangelo snickered only to receive a albow in his stomach from Raphael.

"What he mean is, that we are all sure that Master Yoshi will be very happy to see what you have accomplished." Raphael told, only to receive a slight look from Splinter.

Donatello shook his head as he offered Splinter his cane. "Good luck master." He told. "We'll be looking forward to your return."

"You'll be fine." Leonardo acknowledged while giving his master a thumbs up, handing Splinter his walking stick.

Splinter shook his head as he accepted his walking stick. "Thank you my sons, I shall return shortly." He told and turned to the Utron. "I am prepared to go now." He told.

The Utron nodded. "Close your eyes." He told. "Or the light may blind you."

Splinter did as he was told, and suddenly felt a warm rushing in his fur, he could sense himself lift to another plan, it felt a lot like when he travelled back and ford to the battle nexus, in this other plan where he would be for a few seconds, he was made of nothing, he was made of air and was light as a feather surrounded by warmth and light, until at last he landed on the ground again, elegantly on his feeds, only to hear a loud crash right in front of him, Splinter opened his eyes and suddenly saw four turtles whom in surprise had failed down and over each other. "My sons?" Splinter asked surprised.

Then he looked around and took in a sharp breath, they were no longer in the lair but in his old home, the old dojo Hamato Yoshi had run, then he frowned at the turtles.

"I'm confused, weren't we supposed to stay behind?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, we were." Leonardo replied.

"It seems to me that the utron made a miss-calculation." Splinter shook his head in a sigh. "We better…" Splinter was cut off.

"Who's there?"

the four turtles and Splinter turned around, and in nothing more than half a seconds notice, they all jumped into hiding, silent as the ninjas they were, just in time for the door to slide aside and in stepped.. a human.

All turtles recognised the man, they had seen Splinters picture of him, the young, lean, strong yet kind looking Hamato Yoshi. A man of obvious japaneze decent, with black hair yet kind eyes.. he really did look young, to young to die all-ready next summer, but that was part of the tragedy and sacrifice.

Yoshi looked around with a frown on his face. "I spend to much time alone." He at last muttered scratching his hair. "I see enemies every-where, were you the one making noise Splinter?" he suddenly asked and the turtles tensed.

But then Yoshi merely walked over to a cage that were hanging from the ceiling, and inside of that cage laid a rat that pretty much looked like it was just enjoying a warm nice nap as it stretched out having been woken by the commotion.

All the turtles gaped as they saw the rat laying right there in front of them, and Yoshi neared the cage, and easily opened it up, the rat inside yawned and turned around, clearly not wanting to be bothered but more wanted to go back to sleep.

Yoshi lifted an eye-brow. "No time for me?" he asked. "Oh well, I suppose you had a rather busy day." He shrugged. "Eating Christmas cheese." He remarked. "I knew I had put to much cheese into the cage, you weren't supposed to eat it all so quick, no wonder you have no energy left."

Raphael whom had ended up hiding right beside his Sensei, within arms proximity of the rat gave the older Splinter a look. Only to receive and even sterner look in return, enough to shut the turtle up even before he began.

"But I suppose the Christmas spirit got to me." Hamato Yoshi sighed as he reached into the cage and scratched the little splinter behind the ear. "You are the only family I have left little one, so I just can't help spoiling you, a shame tonight of all evenings you are not up to keeping my company while crawling all around the place as you do best, but I guess I am to blame for that after-all." He sighed deeply. "Merry Christmas little friend." He at last told retrieving his hand from the cage and closed it carefully so the rat could go back to sleep. And Yoshi walked out of the room silently closing his door behind him so it was left in darkness again.

Silently the turtles and the big rat stepped out to the middle of the room, for a moment the looked at each other, before at last Michelangelo just did it and pointed at the older Splinter. "You over-ate in cheese!" he exclaimed.

Splinter frowned annoyed at the turtle as he pushed the pointing finger away. "It may surprise you, but I were young ones as well, and I perceived the world different back then."

"You over-ate in cheese." Raphael repeated with crossed arms.

"Yes, I ate the cheese." Splinter sighed as he shook his head. "Now, we need to figure what to do now, you weren't supposed to come."

"Sorry Sensei, to take I guess I think I know why." Leonardo sighed. "As the Utron gave us this chance, deep inside, I wanted to come to, I wanted to see master Yoshi."

"Actually, I felt the same way." Donatello told.

"And me." Mikey answered.

"Yeah all-right, me to." Raphael at last admitted.

"Seems to me the Utron just followed our wish, I'm sorry sensei." Leonardo offered.

Splinter sighed deeply as he shook his head.

"But, now we've seen him." Leonardo pointed out. "We can stay right here out of trouble, as you go talk to him yourself."

"Yeah." Donatello nodded. "I always thought.. and he seemed so.. human and kind, I never even could have imagined." He smiled. "I get why you honour him so much Sensei, please go."

Splinter nodded at each of them in turn. "Thank you. Please." He whispered. "Stay put, and out of trouble."

Then he turned around and faced the slide door made of Japanese rice paper, it was weird, Splinter closed his eyes and he knew the smell and atmosphere so very well, but yet with opened eyes it all looked so different, his perspective had changed so much that what beforehand had seemed giant to a little rat was now ordinary, then finally he slide the door aside and stepped into a hall-way closing behind him, then slowly wandered towards the little cosy living room, where he knew his master liked to sit and meditate, finally Splinter stood in front of the door, also a sliding door made off Japanese rice-paper and suddenly felt his heart racing, and he swallowed, before Splinter at last took a deep breath and softly knocked at the wooden panel.

Inside Splinter heard the sound of unmistakeable some-one jumping up and now standing on the ground in a firm fighting position, a sword was picked up, Splinter could hear the cold steel in the air as a voice spoke. "I knew it, who's there?" Yoshis voice asked. "Speak, or I shall be forced to attack."

"Please master Yoshi." Splinter replied as he swallowed. "I am erh.. an old friend, I wish you no harm, merely to.. speak with you, for a short while."

Splinter could hear the sword be lowered inside but the stand didn't change. "Then enter, do not stand there in the shadow and out of sight."

"I shall." Splinter told. "But please be warned, my appearance may shock you, please do not be alarmed." He asked.

"I've seen quite many odd appearances in my time." Yoshis voice replied. "I will not judge."

"Ah master Yoshi, you have, but I am not exactly one of the visitors from the battle nexus or one of the utrons."

"You know of the battle nexus and the utrons?" Yoshis voice asked in deep surprise.

And finally Splinter opened the slide door and stepped in, his eyes were diverted to the floor, for a while, but finally, he looked up and for the first time, in such a long time, for the first time while being what he had become, saw his master in front of him, which starred wide-eyed back at him as he still stood in a fighting position, with spread legs and a sword in his hands, all though that sword was lowered not raised. Then Yoshi frowned as he at last stood up probably and laid the sword down on the table. "So you have the appearance of a rat." He remarked. "That though is the least of my worries, more so, how you came to sneak into my house and search me out here at Christmas night, how you know of battle nexus and most importantly, the utrons?" he asked.

Splinter exhaled as he saw his masters questioning eyes, a slight tingle going down his back before at last he answered. "The answer to that is much more simple than it seem, because it's all connected." He told. "Master Yoshi.." he took a breath and then held a hand over his chest. "I am Splinter, and you are my sensei."

Yoshi squinted his eyes at the rat, before suddenly his sword dropped. "You're Splinter?" he asked in a disbelieving voice. "That's impossible, Splinter is just an ordinary rat, and I just left him in his cage."

"Do not worry, your pet rat Splinter is still as you left him, sleeping out an over-filled stomach in his cage, and will be there in the morning, to crawl all over the place and sit on you shoulder, disturb your peace as you merely try to mediate and drink your tea. I how-ever." Splinter held a hand to his chest. "Is what that rat will eventually become, some-time in the future." He told. "I was granted a gift and a oppertunity, and as I was I decided to follow in your path. I to have protected the Utrons until finally, after much fighting and even lose, I witnessed the day they could go home. The Utrons wanting to repay me realised they had nothing to give, except for the chance of letting an old pet, talk to his master for just one single time, before he'll have to return to his own time, and maybe give the old rat a chance to do some-thing for his master, so that the master may not spend this Christmas alone."

Yoshi blinked as he looked at Splinter, and Splinter lowered his head so he looked down at the floor.

Slowly Yoshi took a breath as he stepped closer towards Splinter, before he finally stood in front of the rat and then finally, placed an awkward hand on Splinters shoulder, Splinter looked up by the touch and finally their eyes met, and suddenly it was like that nervous air was emptied out and Yoshi relaxed even smiled. "Your visit is appreciated Splinter." He told. "Even though this is indeed an…. Unexpected.. Surprise." He finally told.

"Feel free to say it." Splinter responded in a slight headshake. "You find this situation unsettling and weird."

"Well I suppose that's one way to put it that wouldn't be to far of." Yoshi admitted as he lifted his hand and scratched his neck in a nervous manner. "But, mostly.. some-how. It mostly feels like meeting an old friend I've both have met and never met before, some-one I should know and do know, but yet do not." He told. "Which is an unsettling feeling indeed, but also warm and appreciating, please Splinter, join me over a cup of tea, I must admit that I am anxious to hear more about how you came to be… you know."

"As I am now?" Splinter asked. "Master Yoshi, it is a long and very complicated story, and there are limits to what I can reveal." He told in a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Like the fact that I am going to die?" Yoshi asked.

Splinter blinked.

"If you want to keep secrets be more careful with your words, you said speaking with for the last time, so I must have died where you came from." Yoshi told in a slight smile as he sat down. "I'm also assuming that I died before you became what you are now, so that we have actually never spoken like this, and from the look in your eyes, I only become certain I died prematurely." He told in a sigh and poured tea in first his own cup then a second one. "But I suppose, I did not die for nothing." He asked looking up at Splinter.

"No, not only did you die a very honourable death." Splinter told as he carefully sat down opposed to Yoshi. "But your death also indirectly saved the entire world, it allowed for the existence of me and my sons, my sons whom would be the ones to finally defeat the Shredder ones and for all, secure the utrons safe return, and even defeat the original demon shredder and thus safe the entire world, all becoming possible, only because of you sensei." Splinter told in a bow of his head.

"Your sons?" Yoshi asked in a interested voice.

"Four baby turtles that I found." Splinter told. "The accident that happened to me, granting me my current predicament also happened to them, it was the same accident." He told. "I raised them, taught them every-thing you taught me, about honour, values and of cause, the art of nin-jutsu."

"Nin-jutsu?" Yoshi blinked. "I always had a sense that I was being observed even mimicked in the dojo, but you really learned?" he asked. "You really?" he asked.

"Yes, I mimicked you." Splinter told. "Every single day, in every single class, and I've learned, would you allow me to demonstrate?" he asked.

Yoshi gestured at a practise dummie by the corner of the room. "By all means."

Splinter bowed his head and put down is walking stick as he wandered to the practise dummie. Only to give it a special kick, the one which the school specialised in, and then splintered the board with his hand, using another one of Yoshis special technics, then turned to Yoshi and bowed respectfully in a traditional warriors greeting.

Yoshi in return clapped his hands, his face looking genuinely astounded. "Flawless." he told. "All though I do sense an added flair, your movements are more fluent, more animal like."

"Well, if you would excuse me, I am a rat." Splinter pointed out. "I have other senses than humans, some of them stronger, some of them weaker, as you have may noticed I am also very old, as an ordinary rat I was old even before the changes and had to adapt, but with the added gifts of my natural ancestry, I did manage."

"Better than managed, I think you improved it." Yoshi told in a blink. "Rats always were animals best able to adapt to every-thing." He noted. "Survivors to the last, please, re-sit, and drink your tea." he asked. "And a ordinary rat Splinter?" he asked as Splinter thankfully sat down in front of him and finally took the cup. "That you never were." he stated. "Teng-Shen said that from the first day she brought you in, it took a bit of time, but after witnessing your intelligence I had to conqour."

"Ah, the lovely Teng-shen." Splinter nodded. "She was as kind as she was beautiful, I remember how softly she would speak to me, and treat me as a true family member."

"You remember so much?" Yoshi asked.

"I remember every-thing." Splinter told looking up, meeting Yoshis eyes.

Yoshis eyes how-ever, looked warm by that piece of information, it seemed to be knowledge that warmed him to his core. "Well as I said, I don't believe you were ever an ordinary rat." Yoshi smiled vaguely. "And an exstrordiany fighter it seems as well." He noted.

Splinter bowed his head as he ones again sat down opposed Yoshi. "Thank you." He barely whispered. "After your death I even entered the battle nexus in your place, I hope you don't mind but I took your name as well as they required ones first name and family name, so I signed up as Hamato Splinter." He confessed.

"What else would you sign up as?" Yoshi asked. "I am honoured that you would continue fighting in my name."

Splinter smiled vaguely. "I do not do that any-more, as they got old enough my sons took my place."

"Did you win when you fought in the nexus?" Yoshi asked in a slight smile.

Splinter blinked, then at last amused shook his head. "I had to fight the final battle while having a broken leg." He told. "But yes, I did win." He told in a slight smile of pride.

"And your sons?" Yoshi asked in what looked like genuine intrique.

"So far one of them managed to win." Splinter told. "All though, I think it's worth arguing whether that was more due to luck than superior skill." He shrugged amused. "It's a long but amusing story." He told in a slight chuckle.

"I want to hear Splinter." Yoshi told sounding genuinely interested. "About your family and your life with them, please tell." He asked eagerly.

* * *

In the dark dojo though, the four turtles were sitting in the dark in a circle.

For a while.. quite a while.. as nothing happened. Until at last some turtle had to break the silence.

"So that was Master Yoshi huh?" Michelangelo asked. "Not really as big and stealth as I imagined."

"I don't know, it makes a lot of sense to me he would be like that." Leonardo told. "First now I understand, all Splinters values about honour, moral and family. His warmth and love, all of that is inspired from Master Yoshi. Of cause he is a kind warm man, Splinter is in his right to love him so much."

"Helps that he probably knows how to kick butt to." Raph smirked.

"That's only part of it." Leonardo snapped. "And nothing compared to the honour he possesses, wouldn't you agree Donnie… Donnie?"

The three turtles blinked as the looked at Donatello whom sad absolute quiet.

"Erh.. Don?" Raphael asked.

"I'm sorry! It' just feels _really _weird sitting here talking about master splinter _while _Master Splinter actually is in the room, I mean!" Donatello pointed upwards. "Guys.. he is looking at us." He barely whispered.

The four turtles looked up and all saw the cage, where inside, true enough the little rat weren't the least bit a sleep any-more and instead was observing them through the bars. Then as they all looked up the rat in wide eyes the rat suddenly gave a little squeeck. At ones all four turtles sprung up to stand in line in front of the cage as had a war general just asked them to straighten up.

For some moments they just stood there, looking wide-eyed at the rat, then at last Raphael frowned. "Does he even understand what is going on around him?" he asked as he turned to Mikey pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the rat.

Mikey shrugged.

"I don't know." Donatello then admitted in a sigh finally standing at ease himself. "I mean… he was aware enough to learn nin-jutsu and understand what Master Yoshi was doing, he was aware enough to observe and learn, to know when his master was in danger and attack the threat to his home."

"Come on, we all know Master Splinter couldn't possible ever have been a normal rat." Leonardo pointed out in a smile at the others, then turned to the rat. "All though yeah.. this is.. really really weird." He admitted as the little rat in the cage were looking straight at him.

Slowly the four turtles neared the cage, until they stood in a tight circle around it, all of them starring at the little rat.

Raphael straightened up as he snorted. "He's kind of cute in that form." he noted with crossed arms and a smirk on his face.

Confused the rat looked at him with an askew head.

"This is so weird." Donatello stated also looking wide-eyed at the rat. "master.. Splinter.."

The Rat looked at Donatello and then blinked ones, making Donatello do the same, the Splinter shortly squeaked, making Donatello raise up almost in shock.

The other turtles snickered at Donatello, whom in return frowned at the others. "Okay it wasn't that funny guys." He muttered.

Only for Mikey to look back at the cage. "Hey what is Splinter doing?" he asked, at ones all the turtles turned back to realise that the rat was at the little door, sticking his paws outside of it, fumbling around with the lock.

"Aw, how cute, he is trying to pick the lock." Mikey realised, only for that moment, the cage door sprung open, opening a whole world of freedom. "ARGH!" Mikey exclaimed. "HE PICKED THE LOCK!"

"Guys.. stand absolutely calm, no sudden movements." Leonardo whispered holding out his arms. "Don't frighten him."

Raphael looked at Leonardo with a lifted eye-brow.

"If that rat gets out." Donatello whispered. "If splinter gets out, and gets away from his master, he may not be at the right place for the accident."

"And then neither he nor us will have existed." Leonardo finished. "Be calm.. calm I said." as Michelangelo jumped in shock, then adressed the rat in the cage directly, in that soft voice you used towards babies and dumb animals. "Here master splinter.. step back, I am just going to close the cage." He tried reaching for the cage, and almost brushed it, only for in that moment, Splinter sprung out and all the way down on the floor where he landed neatly on his feets.

"OH NO HE GOT OUT!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Then don't let him get further away!" Raphael hissed.

"NO GUYS!" Leonardo intervened between Raphael and the rat. "If you scare him to much now, he'll may really run away and change the cause of history!" He tried to explain. "Stay calm.. stay absolutely calm. Beside it's _Master Splinter_ you are talking about! We can't just leap forward and grab him!"

"Why not?" Raphael asked.

"It would just be wrong." Leonardo told back.

"Yo guys." Mikey intervened.

"WHAT?" the two turtles turned towards him.

"LOOK!" Mikey exclaimed pointing upwards. "He is getting away!"

All four turtles looked up, and discovered, the little rat sitting on a wooden panel far up above them looking down at them.

"_How the Shell did he get up there!?" _Raphael exclaimed.

"And look! There's an hole!" Donnie pointed and true enough, right next to Splinter there was a little hole in the wall, just the right seize for a rat Splinters sieze.

"Oh no he don't!" Raphael hissed and grabbed a wooden beam starting to climb. "Master Splinter I love and respect you a lot, and I would never go against an order from you, but you are going back into that cage." He hissed as he climbed.

* * *

At the other side of the hall-way Splinter had managed to calmly explain the situation, that the four turtles were in the dojo as they spoke, so as a giant crash sounded, the only reaction from Splinter and Yoshi was that Splinter calmly took another sip of his tea.

Yoshi lifted an eye-brow. "How old are your sons Splinter san?" he asked.

"They are teenagers." Splinter replied calmly.

"Oh." Yoshi blinked. "You have my deepest respect Splinter san." He at last told.

"Raising four boys exactly the same age has been a challenge." Splinter admitted in a shrug. "But as you know, I am a rat, and rats are masters of adaptation, we'll know how to manage, for instance right this moment." He looked up in a slight smirk. "I think the younger me is busy putting four strange intruders on a… test." He remarked in a smirk. "I must I had forgotten about this incident up until now, mostly I just had fun, I didn't view them as an actual threat, just four intruders that needed to learn a lesson."

"You didn't remember four human siezed turtles in the dojo?" Yoshi asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"A rats senses and memory banks are different." Splinter told. "I just saw four intruders, race? did not matter to me, only that they were at a place where they werent supposed to be."

* * *

"ARGH!" Raphael yelled as he ones again missed his target and fell to the ground. "SHELL!" he yelled in frustration, hammering his fist to the ground.

"Okay Master splinter, easy.. I don't wish to hurt you." Leonardo tried as he stood in front of the rat, only for the rat to leap forward, in a impressive jump land on his shoulder, and from there jump again so the rat got up on a tall shelf. "Hey-hey-hey!"

"I GOT HIM!" Michelangelo exclaimed jumping forward towards the shell, only for the rat to neatly jump aside as the turtle crashed into the shell, ending in both him and shelf crashing down on the floor.

"Oh come here!" Donatello exclaimed rushing towards the running rat, only for Raphael to come from the opposing side, the rat stopped up and looked at each side, realising that turtles were now coming from all directions and he had no-where to run, then it just stood there. The turtles were all grinning in triumph, only for in the last second, the rat jumped straight up in the air, and the four turtles gasped, but it was to late to stop so they all four crashed straight into each other, and the rat landed right on top of them, on top of Raphaels head in fact, and then easily jumped further down on the floor, and was gone again.

"Guys." Donatello breathed in deep panting. "I think he might be to much for us."

"He is a _rat!" _Raphael hissed. "An ordinary pet rat!"

"Dude ordinary?" Michelangelo asked. "That rat is _master Splinter!" _

"And this point I'll say Mikey has a point." Leonardo panted. "But that just means we need to be smarter." He told lifting himself from the group on the floor, and raised up. "That rat is obviously not just a rat, he is splinter, some-thing tells me he has been playing around with us on purpose, what we need to do is out-smart him."

"What do you mean?" Raphael asked sitting up. "You know we were never able to out-smart Sensei."

"Not the Sensei we know no." Leonardo admitted. "But that rat isn't our sensei yet, and all though he all-ready now carries the potential to be the splinter we know, he is still a rat and there's certain things he can't do.. he can act on immediate impulses, but can't plan ahead, he can obviously think and be creative, but not on a complete human level."

* * *

Yoshi looked at the clock. "Almost midnight." he remarked.

"Then." Splinter sighed. "The time is almost over. Master Yoshi, I wish to ask of your blessing." he at last asked.

"Oh?" Yoshi asked.

"When you.. died." Splinter exhaled. "There was no one claiming your things.. so I did." he told. "Your weapons, your artefacts, your legacy.. I claimed it all for my own, and used it ever since, your name I used, thought under it and for it, your technics. I always tried to follow your way of life and remember your morals and values." he bowed his head. "I am just a rat, I hope I did not.."

"Splinter." Hamato stopped him with a hand. "It is me who is honoured." he told. "To find out, that I could leave such a legacy, to see a glimpse of what my legacy grew into. Splinter san! that you would include me in your family, call me a family fahter." he laid a hand over his chest. "Now I _know_ nothing in my life was for nothing, thank you Splinter." he told. "And don't ever feel ashamed to ask any-thing from me, you _are _family." he told. "right now, my only family even."

* * *

"Okay, we all remember the plan right?" Leonardo asked the others. "Donnie you stand ready with the trap."

"Aye." Donatello nodded.

"Mikey?" Leonardo asked.

"Ready sir." Michelangelo started.

"And that leaves me." Raphael smirked. "Ready to go." he stated pulling out his sais. "Come here you you pesky little rat!"

"RAPH!" Leonardo exclaimed. "It's _sensei_ you are talking about!"

"And this is the only time i'll be able to say any-thing like that without him kicking the shell out of me." Raphael responded. "All-right, here we go!" he hissed, and from the left, charged directly for the rat whom had found himself in a corner beneath a shelf, predictable the rat jumped out and avoided Raphael, what it hadn't counted on though was that Michelangolo stood ready for him, and the rat had to make another turn, straight into Leonardo, and the rat took a third turn.. all though what the rat couldn't possible know, was that all of that had been planned for the turtles, so suddenly it ran straight on top of a cloth on the floor, and Donatollo pulled a strong and the cloth became a pouch, trapping the helpless rat that squeecked helplessly.

"HAH!" Donatello exclaimed. "We got him guys!" he stated as Leonardo picked up the pouch, inside the rat was clearly still fighting to get out, turning and squeecking.

"I am so sorry." Leonardo grimaced as he carefully opened the pouch, and then biting togehter. And then without even wanting to look stuck his hand down, to take a forceful grip on the rat that was still twisting and turning.

"Hold on tight! don't let him get away!" Raphael exclaimed, sounding almost nervous.

"I know! I know!" Leonardo hissed, still finding it incredible difficult on a sheer moral plan to hold that tight around the rat.

Suddenly, in front of them the rice-paper door was slid aside, and in stepped two persons, all four turtles turned around and looked wide-eyed at them, the their sensei whom they all recognised and.. a tall human right behind him. The older Splinter looked at them in w frown and all turtles swallowed.

"Master Splinter we." Leonardo tried to tell. "Urh.."

Splinter glanced at the rat in Leonardos hand he tried to hold unto and amused shook his head. "I believe that you'll find, if you let young me go, he'll eventually find back to his cage all by himself."

"Your sure?" Leonardo asked. "I mean.. we just don't want to change the course of history or some-thing like that." he mumbled a little ashamed.

"Well, even back then, I think you find, my sense of home, family and loyalty was very strong." Splinter told and at last just stepped forward, in front of Leonardo and took the rat away from the turtle, the smaller splinter crawled up through Splinters arm to his shoulder, from where it jumped to the floor. Splinter reached up and loosened the cage from the ceiling and placed it on the floor where it could be reached by a rat.

"Even without doing that." Yoshi spoke as he entered the room, looking amused as he crossed his arms. "It seemed like when-ever Splinter got out of the cage, which indeed did happen from time to time, lord knows where he went."

Blushing Splinter averted his eyes as Yoshi smiled amused.

"he'll always find a way back to me, the most loyal student I ever had." Yoshi finished.

"Please Sensei." Splinter blushed slightly under his fur. "Even a rat wants to go home after an adventure." he stated as a blue globe in his pocket started to light up, Splinter reached down and picked up the ball as he glowed deeper and deeper. "It'll seem, that it's time for us to go, and return to our own time." Splinter told Yoshi a little sadly. "Sensei, it was such a pleasure to see you ones more, you are missed." he told bowing his head. "And it was an honour finally being able to speak words to you, and even greater honour, to have been your pupil, even if you didn't intend it that way."

"No Splinter." Yoshi walked forward and placed a hand on the old rats shoulder. "It was my honour, to finally get to speak with my star pupil, to see I did such an accomplishment as this, and it's a priviliege beyond words, to see my legacy flourish so." he told looking at the turtles. "You Splinter, is my greatest accomplishment, thank you so much for showing me it." he told. "I wish I could spend more time with you, learn to know your sons." he looked up at the four turtles. "You trained them well, I can see that. I'll try and look over you regardless Splinter."

"Master." Splinter seemed to be moved beyond words and looked down as his eyes grew wet, and Yoshi, bowed over and placed a firm assuring hand on Splinters shoulder.

"Never before, have I been this proud, thank you Splinter san." he told. "I'm so proud of you. My student, you were for the longest time, my family." was his last words as Splinter seemed to vanish from his grip and into thin air, along-side his turtles.

"Wow." Hamato Yoshi breathed as they were all gone. "To think that.." he breathed looking at the now empty space in front of him, yet.. the elder rat and the four young turtles, there were still imprinted in his mind, a little squeecking voice suddenly sounded from Yoshis foot, Yoshi looked down and saw a little rat, resting its paws on his ankle looking all the way up at him. "Do you even realise what just happened little one?" he asked bowing down to collect the little Splinter. The rat still looked at him as he lifted it up, some-how it felt like it was genuinly looking at his face, genuinly listening to his words. "Well, some-what in your own way you do." Yoshi concluded. "Little friend." he scratched the rat behind the air. "Go back to sleep." he at last invited putting the rat back in his cage. "Some-thing tells me you will have a long, harsh and emotionally taxing future. So rest for now, and be safe here at home."

The little rat yawned and straighted its body as Hamato hung up the cage, then looked at the rat, which exhausted was laying having all-ready gone half back to sleep. "See you tomorrow." Yoshi at last told and walked out, turning off the light and slowly closed the slide door. "Happy christmas." was his last words.


End file.
